Painting
by Yugigirl05
Summary: doom bikers paint Dartz's bedroom and bathroom. PG13 for cursing in later chapters R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Painting **

**Ch.1 **

It is a normal day for the doom bikers. "This is relaxing." Valon said lying down on the couch drinking Mountain Dew.

"Yep." Alister said watching tv. "It's a good thing Master Dartz is in his room, we get to relax." Valon said, "Yeah, no work." Raphael said reading a book.

"Hey guys, I have a great idea!" Valon said happily throwing his drink away. "What?" Alister asked, "We can play…………..LIMBO!" Valon said happily, "Limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo." Raphael sang. "Ok, let's start playing Limbo!" Alister said, It's been 1 hour and they finished playing Limbo, and now they are sitting there doing nothing.

"Hello, what are you buffoons doing?" Dartz asked, "Nothin." Valon said, "Well here ya go." Dartz said putting paintbrushes in their hands. "What are we suppose to do with paint and a paintbrush?" Alister asked, "Ya'll are going to paint my room and bathroom." Dartz said, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Valon, Alister, and Raphael screamed.

I know it's short. R&R. and I'll try to get ch.2 up by next weekend. Or whenever I can put ch.2 up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

"Why are ya'll screaming like buffoons?" Dartz asked, "I don't wanna paint your bedroom or bathroom, but Alister and Raphael want to." Valon said,

"No we don't." Alister said, "I don't care, here are paint and paint brushes…. NOW get to work, I have to go to the library." Dartz said, (he left the house)

"Ok, which one should we paint first?" Raphael asked, "The bedroom, and let's paint it green." Valon said, "Ok." Alister said,

"Man, this room is so tiny." Raphael said, "I know, let's get painting." Valon said,

So they started painting the bedroom. "Ok, his room is dusty." Alister said, "I know, must've been his breath that did that." Valon said,

"Yeah, or it could have been his nose." Raphael said, "Well, I'm sick of doing what Dartz says…. I would get me self a new home, but I don't have the money and I don't feel like it." Valon said,

"You are lazy sometimes." Alister said, "Shut the hell up Alister." Valon said, "Don't tell me to shut up, you shut up dumbass." Alister said to Valon,

"Both of ya'll stop fighting. If we wanna paint Dartz's room, then we need to help each other." Raphael said, "Oh look, the dumbass Raphael actually knows something." Valon said, "Shut up." Raphael said,

So they finished painting the bedroom. "Ok, let's start painting the bathroom." Valon said,

TO BE CONTINUED! R&R I have no idea when I'll post chapter 3.

I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

So they went into the bathroom. "Ok, 4 bad things about this bathroom: 1.It's Dartz's bathroom, of course it's bad. 2. It's cold. 3.it's tiny, so master Dartz must be a tiny-ass person. And 4, the walls look ugly." Raphael said, "That's why we are going to paint it shithead." Valon said, "Stop fighting." Alister said,

So they started painting the bathroom. "Um, Valon don't jump off the ladder." Raphael said, "Why?" Valon asked, "No reason." Alister said, "Ya'll are acting strange." Valon said, "What are you doing?" Raphael asked Alister quietly. "I want him to fall in, because he deserves it." Alister said,

"Fine, why does he deserve it?" Raphael asked, "I just feel like seeing Valon in wet paint." Alister said, "Fine Alister." Raphael said, "Hey, why are ya'll whispering?" Valon asked Raphael and Alister.

"No reason." Alister said, stupidly Valon jumped off the ladder and fell in the orange paint. "I told ya not to jump off the ladder." Raphael said to Valon, "Sorry, I didn't know that paint was under me." Valon said,

"Well, next time look under you." Raphael said, "Stop laughing Alister, it's not that funny." Valon said, "Yes it is jackass." Alister said, "Ok, stop fighting." Raphael said,

"Fine, buffoon." Valon said to Raphael. "Oh god, you just used a line from Master Dartz." Alister said, "So, who cares?" Valon said to Alister. "I care." Alister said,

"Come on guys, stop fighting. Let's finish painting." Raphael said, "Ok." Valon said, Valon and Alister stopped fighting, and they finished painting the bathroom. And after they finished Valon took a shower, then after the shower, Valon, Alister, and Raphael fell asleep. (Valon has clothes on… the ones he always wore in Waking the Dragons) Valon fell asleep on his bed, Alister fell asleep on the couch, and Raphael fell asleep on the other couch.

_To be continued_

Ok, that's the end of ch.3. Hope ya'll like it!

I have no idea when I will post ch.4.

R&R!

and i'm sorry that it is short.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

A few hours later the doom bikers woke up. "We finished painting." Raphael said, "Yep, now we can relax." Valon said, "Not really." Alister said, "Why did you say that?" Valon asked,

"Remember, master Dartz said his room needs to be spotless." Alister said, "Man, forget that shit." Valon said, "Come on." Raphael said, "Fine, let's go clean lazy butt's room." Valon said (he was talking about Dartz)

So they started cleaning Dartz's room. They were done 2 hours later. "Thank god we are done." Alister said, "Yep, NOW we can relax." Valon said, "Yep." Raphael said, "Ok, now all we have to do is wait for Master Dartz to come home." Alister said, "Yep." Raphael said, "So, what do ya'll wanna do now?" Valon asked, "Hey, we can do the chicken dance!" Alister said, "Ok." Valon said,

So they did the chicken dance for 1 hour. Then they heard a car door. "It's Dartz." Valon said, "Ok, don't panic." Raphael said, the front door opened. "I'm home." Dartz sang.

"Hello Master Dartz." Valon said, "What are ya'll up to?" Dartz asked, "Nothing." All 3 of them answered. "Ok." Dartz said,

So Dartz walked into his room. "Looks nice." Dartz said, he went in his bathroom. "This looks nice also." Dartz said, "So, did we do good?" Valon asked, "Yep, you jackasses did good." Dartz said,

So the doom bikers jumped for joy. And all of them (even Dartz) did the chicken dance. And they were happy.

The End

That was the last chapter to this story, I have no idea when I'll write another story. Hoped u enjoyed this story! R&R!


End file.
